et vivement les vacances
by Marry-black
Summary: [UA,schoolfic, YAOI, Lemon!] petite tranche de vie dans un lycée comme les autres...enfin non, pas vraiment vu qu'il acceuille les héros de Saiyuki. je vous raconte meme pas...[OS]


NdA : ceci est un UA…ça veut dire univers alternatif…ça veut dire qu'ils sont pas dans leur monde habituel, et non, je ne vous prend pas pour des cons, j'esplique !

Alors donc, les héros de Saiyuki sont dans notre monde, au lycée…on va dire qu'ils ont tous plus ou moins 18 ans, à part Ririn.

Bonne lecture !

NdA 2: ceci est un YAOI, avec des scenes explicitements explicites...alors, ceux que ce rebute ou autre...ouste!

* * *

Sanzo soupira. Cet abruti de singe s'était _encore_ mis à coté de lui. Pourtant le reste de la classe semblait avoir compris son besoin de solitude et se propension à ne pas aller vers les autres.

Au début, comme tous les ans, ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas avaient mis ça sur le compte de la timidité, et avaient essayé de l'approcher.

Et comme tous les ans, son regard noir avait convaincu les plus acharnés qu'il ne souhaitait pas lier de relation amicale, lier de relation tout cours en fait, avec les autres.

Ils avaient plus ou moins tous laissé tomber. Même les professeurs évitaient désormais de l'interroger, de peur qu'il les regarde en répondant. Pas qu'il était mauvais élève, loin de là, il n'avait depuis le début de sa scolarité jamais eu une note en dessous de 15. Mais il ne souhaitait tout simplement pas faire partager ses connaissances avec le commun des mortels.

Pas par voie orale en tout cas.

Bref, il croyait en ce début d'année avoir plus ou moins la paix, comme tous les ans.

C'était compter sans Goku.

A croire que ce mioche ne connaissait pas la peur. Ou qu'à l'instar du reste du monde, il ne croyait pas Sanzo capable de tuer de ses propres mains quelqu'un qui l'approchait de trop près.

Ou qu'il était totalement idiot.

Sanzo penchait vers la troisième solution.

Il se résigna donc à supporter le babil incessant de son voisin, du moins jusqu'à l'arrivée du prof. Ensuite prendraient le relais ses soupirs, ses questions stupides sur le cours qu'il ne comprenait pas et les gargouillis de son estomac, ponctués de « j'ai faiiiim » discrets mais pourtant audibles pour celui qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres de lui.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva, Goku, à peine assis, commença à palabrer de tout et de rien avec Sanzo, ou plutôt de monologuer devant Sanzo qui se contentait de répondre par onomatopées monosyllabique, du genre « Hn » ou bien « Hm », quand cela était requis. Et le singe s'en contentait bien. Quoiqu'il était plutôt fier de lui, car il réussissait enfin à tirer des phrases de plus de quatre mots à son « ami ».

L'arrivé du professeur fit taire la classe et Goku en particulier. Sanzo s'autorisa un micro soupir de soulagement, alors qu'il se tournait vers l'estrade, sans toutefois regarder le prof dans les yeux, il savait que ça le déstabilisait.

L'homme s'installa devant son bureau et commença à faire l'appel, avant de regarder toute la classe et d'annoncer l'arrivée de deux nouveaux élèves.

Un murmure surpris se propagea dans la classe. Déjà que l'arrivée d'un nouvel élève était un évènement en soi, celle de deux d'un coup était vraiment rarissime. Assez rare pour que la classe fasse silence et observe avec attention l'entrée des deux nouveaux.

Garçons ? Filles ? Garçons, les deux. Dommage pour certains, une chance pour d'autres.

L'un, grand avec les cheveux rouges, avaient déjà fait des clins d'œil à la moitié des filles de la classe, mais aussi à quelques chanceux (enfin, de son point de vue) de sexe masculin et arborait un sourire carnassier.

Le second, tout aussi grand mais brun pour sa part, envoya un petit sourire amical à l'ensemble de la classe et fit un petit signe de la main.

Leur entré provoqua un concert de soupirs, une avalanche de battements de cils, quelques saignements de nez et une multitudes d'autres afflux sanguins dans diverses parties des corps des élèves mais situés pour la plupart au niveau des joues.

Quand les plus émotifs de furent enfuis en direction de l'infirmerie pour se voir offrir un coton dans le nez, le professeur inscrivit leurs noms au tableau, précisant qu'ils étaient arrivés en même temps par hasard, et qu'il ne se connaissaient pas du tout. Après avoir demandé à la classe de leur faire bon accueil, il chercha des yeux des places libres. Il était vrai que ça n'était pas bien compliqué à trouver, vu le périmètre de sécurité imposé autour d'un certain blond par lui-même, mais il n'allait quand même pas mettre ces deux pauvres petits à coté de…lui. Pourtant les trois tables autour de celle de Sanzo et Goku étaient les seules libres de toute la classe. Il soupira et indiqua aux deux garçons :

« Vous allez vous mettre derrière Sanzo et Goku, juste là. Et maintenant, reprenons. Est ce que quelqu'un peut expliquer à nos deux nouveaux ou nous en étions ? »

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Kôgaiji soupira et écrasa sa cigarette.

Un « Oniiiiiii-chaaaan » tonitruant venait de résonner à travers la cours.

Il se campa sur ses pieds et attendit que la tornade arrive.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, un cyclone roux venait d'arriver à la vitesse de l'éclair et se jeter dans ses bras, avant de déposer un baiser sonore sur sa joue.

« Onii-chan, y a un grand type qu'arrête pas de m'embêter ! »

L'air désespéré de Kôgaiji quitta aussitôt son visage pour laisser la place à une haine froide.

« Ou il est ? »

La jeune fille pointa le doigt vers le local poubelle, de la porte duquel dépassait une main ouverte sur le sol, reposant dans une petite mare de sang.

« Ririn, tu ne l'a pas… ? »

« Nan, il est juste évanoui, alors je l'ai rangé avec ses semblables… »

Kôgaiji sourit en regardant sa petite sœur, l'air parfaitement sérieux, dans ses bras. Le visage de la jeune fille s'éclaira alors qu'elle voyait quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, par dessus l'épaule de son frère.

« Yaone-chan ! »

Hurla-t-elle en perçant au passage un tympan du pauvre Kôgaiji.

En effet, Yaone et Dokugakuji, les deux derniers membres de la « bande » de Kôgaiji, ou plutôt les seuls qui avaient le courage d'approcher l'adolescent, venaient d'arriver derrière lui et étaient en train de se voir offrir chacun un câlin dans les règles de l'art par Ririn.

Kôgaiji soupira à nouveau. Décidément sa sœur était… comment dire ?…Ririn…il n'y avait pas d'autre mot, Ririn était unique en son genre.

La petite bande s'assit sur un banc, ou plus exactement Yaone s'assit sur un banc, car Kôgaiji s'était installé sur le dossier, Dokugakuji était par terre, adossé au banc, et Ririn s'était installée d'autorité sur les épaules du plus grand, qui ne protesta que pour la forme.

Ils discutèrent un moment, Kôgaiji écoutant distraitement les commentaires de Yaone.

Il détourna son regard des nuages qu'il contemplait depuis plusieurs minutes quand Goku et sa bande passèrent devant eux. Il essaya de se rappeler la dernière phrase de Yaone mais ces yeux dorés fixés sur lui ne l'incitaient pas à la concentration. Un instant il aurait juré voir passer une petite rougeur sur les joues du garçon mais le temps que l'information atteigne son cerveau il avait retrouvé son petit air provocateur teinté d'une pointe de colère.

Dire que c'était lui qui arrivait à faire passer tant d'émotions sur son visage…Quoiqu'il aurait bien voulu en voir d'autres, l'extase, par exemple…

Il abandonna sa rêverie pour envoyer un baiser imaginaire au garçon qui le fixait toujours, un air outrageusement provocateur qui en aurait fait fondre plus d'un(e) (ne, Rine-chan ?) peint sur ses traits.

Le garçon en face rougit comme une tomate et reprit son chemin, fulminant. Kôgaiji le regarda partir, un petit sourire jouant sur ses lèvres, avant de se rendre compte que Yaone l'appelait depuis une bonne minute.

« Hein ? »

« Je disais qu'il semblerait que Goku et Sanzo se soit fait deux nouveaux amis, c'est d'ailleurs assez étonnant que cet asocial de Sanzo accepte de traîner avec autant de gens à la fois. »

Ririn, qui n'avait pas parlé depuis le début de la conversation, trop occupée à ébouriffer savamment les cheveux de Dokugakuji, toujours perchée sur ses épaules, prit la parole à cet instant.

« Il considère Goku comme un petit frère, il ne veut pas le montrer mais il ferait tout pour lui…quitte à accepter de rompre le vœu de silence qu'il s'était imposé… »

Kôgaiji regarda sa petite sœur avec étonnement. Elle s'était remise à triturer les cheveux du grand brun. Mine de rien, cette gamine avait tout compris mieux que lui.

Il était vrai que Sanzo agissait avec Goku un peu comme lui avec Ririn, mis à part le fait que Goku ne lui faisait pas de câlin à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit…

Il s'imagina un instant que ce soir, ce serait Goku, et pas Ririn, qui viendrait dans son lit pour se faire réconforter parce qu'il avait fait un cauchemar ou juste parce qu'il se sentait trop seul pour dormir et qu'il finirait sa nuit avec lui…

Il chassa cette idée avant de se mettre à baver.

Il donna un petit coup de pied dans l'épaule du brun devant lui et lui indiqua d'un mouvement de tête le bâtiment un peu plus loin, qui abritait les toilettes.

Dokugakuji se leva et reposa la jeune fille sur le banc, à coté de Yaone, avant de suivre son ami, murmurant un « on revient » aux deux filles assises.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Les mois passèrent et Hakkai, Goku et Gojyo se rapprochèrent beaucoup.

Sanzo parlait de plus en plus, même si ses phrases se limitaient toujours à des « La ferme ! » suivi d'un « Abruti de singe » ou d'un « Kappa pervers » suivant la personne à faire taire, ou encore à des « je vais le buter !» tonitruants.

Un midi alors que tout le monde était sorti pour profiter du beau soleil d'avril, Goku et Ririn se retrouvèrent au point d'eau. Les deux adolescents commencèrent donc à s'insulter et à se menacer quand il se rendirent compte qu'une grande ombre les recouvrait.

Ils levèrent les yeux et tombèrent sur quatre immenses gorilles, qui les regardaient en riant bêtement. Ces gros balourds s'étaient mis en tête de venir racketter les deux petits, et commençaient à s'approcher dangereusement.

« Deux chacun, on réglera notre affaire après… »

Le jeune fille acquiesça et se mit en position de combat, prête à faire rejoindre à ses deux victimes leur collègue dans les poubelles.

Les racketteurs allaient commencer à dépouiller leurs victimes quand les deux plus proches des dites victimes se firent tapoter sur l'épaule.

Le plus proche de Goku ne vit qu'un éclair blond avant de se prendre un magistral crochet du droit qui l'envoya s'allonger par terre.

Le second, du coté de Ririn, vit une mèche rouge onduler devant ses yeux avant qu'un direct du gauche ne l'envoie s'écraser sur son collègue.

Les deux autres essayèrent de s'enfuir mais furent rattrapés par Goku et Ririn qui les envoyèrent au sol avec leurs comparses en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

Ririn sauta au cou de son grand frère tandis que Goku regardait Sanzo, les yeux brillants.

« Sanzo… »

« Onii-chan ! »

Les regards des deux intéressés se croisèrent puis chacun partit de son coté, un peu plus proche de « l'autre camp » maintenant qu'ils s'étaient battu ensemble.

Le reste du repas se déroula sans plus d'incidents, Goku regardait son « sauveur », un sourire béat sur les lèvres, alors, finalement, Sanzo l'aimait un peu…

Le blond soupira. Il aurait du le laisser se débrouiller tout seul, après tout ça n'était pas deux gorilles qui allaient faire peur à Goku, et puis, il était avec la petite sœur de l'autre et le « Ririn Kick » était connu dans tout le lycée pour ses effets dévastateurs.

Oui mais voilà, il n'avait pas supporté de les voir s'en prendre à celui qu'il considérait comme le seul au monde à avoir cherché à le comprendre, même s'il l'exaspérait parfois.

Sanzo fut interrompu dans sa réflexion par Hakkai et Gojyo qui se levèrent en même temps. Le métis regarda un instant son ami avant de demander :

« Tu vas ou ? »

« Toilettes. Et toi ? »

« Pareil. »

Hakkai haussa un sourcil.

« Tu veux me la tenir ? »

Gojyo fit mine de réfléchir un instant puis se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

« mmh…pourquoi pas… »

Le brun lui tira la langue et se dirigea vers les toilettes, suivi de son ami.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Gojyo était en train de se soulager dans les toilettes désertes tandis que Hakkai se lavait les mains.

« Allez, tu peux mater, ça me dérange pas… »

« Gojyo, j'ai pas envie de mater, j'ai la même à la maison »

« Te cherche pas d'excuses, t'as envie, t'as envie, qu'est ce qu'on y peut ? Mate, je te dis que ça me dérange pas… »

Hakkai soupira et se dit qu'il ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas regardé, cet exhibitionniste. Il leva donc les yeux du miroir et jeta un œil à sa gauche, en se penchant légèrement. Il se redressa, un air de déception peint sur le visage.

« Je m'attendais à mieux… »

« Quoi ! » hurla l'intéressé d'une voix étranglée.

« Je suis déçu, déçu, déçu… »

Gojyo, voyant que son ami se moquait de lui, se reboutonna et vint se placer derrière lui, les mains posées sur le lavabo, l'empêchant de s'enfuir. Un frisson parcourut le dos du brun quand son ami se colla un peu plus à lui.

« C'est pas la taille qui compte…c'est la façon de s'en servir… »

« Refrain trop connu…faudra me le prouver… »

« Quand tu veux… »

Il avait soufflé ces mots à l'oreille du brun, en passant délicatement sa langue sur le lobe, faisant à nouveau frissonner Hakkai. Ils sursautèrent tous deux quand la porte s'ouvrit en grand. Dokugakuji s'arrêta à la porte, pas certain de la marche à suivre. Kôgaiji se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour voir au dessus de l'épaule de son ami et lui murmura :

« T'attends quoi ? le déluge ? allez on y va… »

« Mais Kô…ces types… »

« On s'en fout, viens, j'en peux plus… »

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers une cabine et s'y enfermèrent…tous les deux….

Gojyo haussa un sourcil et murmura à l'oreille d'Hakkai :

« C'est pas les deux types que détestent copieusement Sanzo et Goku ? »

« Si, je crois bien »

« Ils sont… ? »

« Apparemment »

« Et pourquoi ils se détestent, avec Sanzo ? »

« Il paraîtrait qu'au début de l'année, Kôgaiji a proposé à Goku de rester avec eux, mais il a refusé parce qu'il préférait traîner avec Sanzo. Ca a du lui rester en travers de la gorge… »

« mmh… y'a autre chose qui va lui rester en travers de la gorge…ou plutôt celle de son pote, si ça continue… »

En effet, de la cabine de la cabine s'élevait désormais des petits gémissements étouffés, et des bruits de sucions plutôt suspects…

Gojyo sourit dans le cou de son ami, entre temps il s'était encore approché de lui et avait enlevé ses mains du lavabo pour l'enlacer par la taille. Hakkai ne disait rien mais les frissons qui le secouaient étaient assez explicites.

« Z'ont l'air de bien s'amuser en tous cas…et moi ça me donne plein d'idées… »

A ces mots il commença à se frotter sensuellement contre son ami, qui lui répondit d'une voix un peu plus raque que la normale :

« Ah ouais… ? »

« Ouais…toi, moi, eux, ici, avec tous ces gens qui peuvent nous surprendre… »

Hakkai se retourna pour faire face au kappa et l'enlaça, avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Gojyo l'accueillit avec joie, et quand un petit bout de langue timide vint caresser ses lèvres, il les entrouvrit pour laisser entrer la visiteuse. S'ensuivit un duel acharné, tantôt violent, tantôt langoureux, qui se termina par forfait des deux combattants, à bout de souffle. Hakkai, les joues rougies, regarda son ami qui en demandait plus. Ses lèvres était déjà parties à l'assaut de son cou.

« Non, Gojyo, arrête… »

« T'avais l'air d'aimer tout à l'heure… »

« Oui, mais…pas ici… »

« On s'en fout, laisse toi faire. »

« Non, attend »

Gojyo releva la tête, non sans avoir laissé au passage un suçon, marque de sa visite.

« Sanzo et Goku, ils vont se demander ou on est, et puis on a cours…et puis…si on doit le faire… »

« Si ? »

« …J'aimerais prendre mon temps, et puis j'aimerais un endroit plus intime que des toilettes publiques…pour la première fois… »

« Pour TA première fois, tu veux dire… »

Hakkai rougit et détourna le regard. Gojyo sourit de toutes ses dents, il allait être un professeur parfait, attentionné, patient et il ferait de ce canon une vraie bête de sexe…mais réservée à son seul usage…et il le ferait en temps voulu. Il prit le menton du brun et le força à tourner la tête vers lui pour lui voler un chaste baiser.

« D'accord, beau brun, quand tu seras prêt… »

Hakkai lui offrit son plus beau sourire et chuchota :

« Merci… »

Un cri un peu plus fort de Kôgaiji coupa la réponse de Gojyo. Mais il n'y pensait plus, il était sûr du prénom qu'il l'avait entendu gémir…

« J'ai pas rêvé ? »

« On a fait le même rêve alors… »

« comment il s'appelle, le pote de Kôgaiji ? »

« Dokugakuji… »

« Mouais, il aurait bien pu se planter d'une lettre, dans le feu de l'action…Doku ça se rapproche… »

« Ou on aurait pu mal entendre, après tout tu l'as dit ça se rapproche… »

Ils se regardèrent un instant puis, d'une même voix, s'exclamèrent :

« Naaaaann… »

A cet instant la porte s'ouvrit et Dokugakuji sortit en s'essuyant la bouche du revers de la main, avec un regard « si-vous-parlez-on-retrouvera-plus-vos-cadavres » pour les deux amis, toujours adossés au lavabo. Kôgaiji sortit ensuite, les fixa un moment, puis suivit son ami vers la porte. Avant qu'ils ne soient sortis, Gojyo cria :

« hep, beau brun ! »

Dokugakuji se retourna et Gojyo lui montra la commissure de ses lèvres, en susurrant :

« T'en reste un peu…juste là… »

Le grand brun rougit et porta sa main à ses lèvres avant de s'apercevoir que le rouquin se moquait ouvertement de lui. Un dernier regard noir et il partit à la suite de son ami.

Hakkai et Gojyo se regardèrent un instant, puis haussèrent les épaules et sortirent pour retrouver Sanzo et Goku. Avant de passer la porte, Gojyo mit une dernière main aux fesses de sa dernière conquête, se promettant intérieurement de faire de sa première fois un rêve éveillé.

Ils rejoignirent leurs deux amis assis dans l'herbe. Goku les harcela de questions dès qu'ils furent assis.

« Vous étiez ou ? »

« Aux toilettes on t'as déjà dit… »

« Mais pourquoi vous avez mis tant de temps ? »

« Hakkai était tombé dans le trou… »

L'intéressé donna une claque sur le bras de son un-peu-plus-qu'ami qui éclata de rire. Ce faisant, il offrit son cou aux regards de Goku et Sanzo, qui ne manquèrent pas d'apercevoir quelque chose.

« Hakkai, c'est quoi cette marque dans ton cou ? »

Le brun rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et plaqua la main sur son cou, en bafouillant :

« Rien… »

Sanzo haussa un sourcil, pas vraiment dupe, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

« Et euh…on a …enfin, j'ai vu Kôgaiji sortir des toilettes…vous l'avez vu ? »

Hakkai et Gojyo échangèrent un petit sourire entendu devant l'air gêné du garçon et le métis répondit :

« T'inquiète pas, on l'a pas violé, il a pas violé Hakkai et il nous a rien montré de ce que la morale pourrait réprimer… »

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel et lui rétorqua :

« Et pourquoi il m'aurait violé moi et pas toi ? et puis pour ce qui est de la morale… »

« Parce que n'importe quel gars normalement constitué qui aurait le choix entre toi ou moi te violerait toi…et puis j'ai raison, il ne nous a rien _montré_ »

Goku les regarda alternativement l'un et l'autre en se disant qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange entre ces deux là.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Yaone papillonna des yeux.

Une fois.

Deux fois.

Le temps qu'elle reprenne ses esprits, Kôgaiji était déjà parti s'isoler avec le magnifique jeune homme pour parler plus tranquillement.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

« Avant toute chose je voudrais que tu fasse savoir à la jolie jeune fille aux cheveux violets que les inscriptions à mon fan club sont encore ouvertes. Il suffit de s'adresser aux trois jeunes filles et au jeune homme qui sont toujours au maximum à 50 mètres derrière moi »

commença Hakkai en pointant un groupe de quatre personne quelques mètres derrière lui, semblant deviser tranquillement, mais si l'on y regardait de plus près, tous avait les yeux rivés sur lui et si l'on y regardait de vraiment plus près, le garçon était en train de prendre des notes sur Kôgaiji pour l'ajouter au fichier « connaissances » tandis que la plus brune des jeunes filles filmait discrètement avec son téléphone portable dernier cri. Tous arboraient fièrement un badge CHFC (Chô Hakkai Fan Club).

Kôgaiji frissonna en voyant les quatre fous, et se promit d'en parler à Yaone.

« Plus sérieusement, j'ai cru comprendre que tu t'intéressais à un de mes amis… »

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Goku regardait pour la 25ème fois sa montre quand il vit enfin une tête hirsute brune se profiler à l'horizon.

Hakkai, essoufflé, arriva auprès du garçon et pris une minute pour se composer un air consterné, en faisant semblant de reprendre son souffle, puis annonça :

« Je suis désolé, j'ai bien essayé de tirer Gojyo par les cheveux pour le faire venir mais il peut vraiment pas…quant à Sanzo… c'est pas grave on ira en amoureux »

Goku lui renvoya un sourire éclatant et il se prit à se sentir coupable du mauvais tour qu'il allait lui jouer. Mais après tout, c'était pour son bien.

Ils commencèrent donc à faire la queue dans le cinéma. Quand Goku arriva devant la caisse, le portable de son ami se mit à sonner. Pile au bon moment.

Il enjoignit Goku à prendre sa place et l'attendre de l'autre coté du cordon et entama sa séquence émotion.

« Allo ?…nan ? c'est pas vrai…bouge pas, j'arrive… »

Il se précipita vers Goku pour lui dire qu'il était arrivé un problème dans sa famille, rien de grave, mais il fallait qu'il y aille de suite. Goku n'aurait qu'à aller voir le film seul. Il s'excusa encore et parti en courant.

Il tourna au premier coin et rejoignit Kôgaiji dans la ruelle, son portable à la main.

« Alors ? »

« Comme sur des roulettes, je me savais pas si bon acteur. Et attends un peu, le temps qu'il achète trois tonnes de pop corn… »

Hakkai allait partir quand Kôgaiji l'interpella de nouveau, en lui lançant un trousseau de clé.

« Je me suis laissé dire que toi et Gojyo vous n'aviez pas encore…enfin si ça te chante, Ririn est chez une copine pour la nuit, le personnel a pris sa journée et moi…au pire je dormirais à l'hôtel…et au mieux… »

« Tu ne dormira pas ! »

« Exact »

« Merci…j'en ferais bon usage… »

« J'y compte bien…et au fait, Hakkai ? »

« Oui ? »

« Ou tu veux, mais pas dans mon lit ! »

Hakkai lui fit un clin d'œil et s'en fut, tandis que Kôgaiji entrait dans le cinéma.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Goku soupira, il n'aimait pas trop ce genre de films. Ils le faisaient toujours frissonner et sursauter. Et il n'avait même pas Hakkai à coté de lui pour le réconforter. S'il n'y avait eu que lui, il n'aurait pas été voir ce film, mais le brun avait l'air tellement enthousiasmé qu'il n'avait pas pu dire non. Pauvre Hakkai. Il reviendrait sans doute avec Gojyo.

Et pour le moment, lui se retrouvait quand même tout seul.

Ah non. Quelqu'un était en train de se frayer un chemin pour arriver à la place à coté de lui. Il leva les yeux et ceux ci s'écarquillèrent d'étonnement.

Kôgaiji, qui avait répété son rôle avec Hakkai, ouvrit également de grands yeux. Il jeta un œil autour de lui pour voir s'il y avait d'autres places de libres puis, résigné, s'assit.

Goku hésitait entre être soulagé ou encore plus stressé. Le garçon à coté de lui le troublait beaucoup. Il lui envahissait l'esprit, ses jambes fines moulées dans des pantalons de grands couturiers, ses lèvres délicates, sur lesquelles passait et repassait en permanence un petit bout de langue rose, ses regards tentateurs, ses baisers soufflés, juste pour le faire rougir et s'énerver, sa voix douce, même quand elle menaçait, ses cheveux longs, qui vous caressaient la joue pendant les combats, bref, tout en lui l'attirait.

Goku tenta de se concentrer sur les bandes annonces qui défilaient à l'écran plutôt que sur son voisin et commença à se goinfrer de pop-corn dans son pot taille familiale. Au bout de 10 minutes, alors que le film débutait, son pot était déjà vide et il entama sa première glace.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Au bout d'un quart d'heure de film, son dernier paquet de bonbons était vide, et son estomac commença à gargouiller.

Kôgaiji, qui avait parfaitement préparé son coup avec Hakkai, lui proposa silencieusement de piocher dans son paquet king size à peine entamé. Goku se tourna vers lui un instant et son air ébahi se changea en un sourire éclatant.

Kôgaiji sourit également et nota dans son carnet imaginaire que la première étape était franchie. Il espérait maintenant que Hakkai ne s'était pas trompé dans le choix du film. Un sursaut de Goku le conforta dans son idée que le brun était décidément très doué.

Mais il ne fallait pas brusquer les choses.

Il s'installa donc plus confortablement dans son fauteuil et plongea la main dans son paquet de pop corn, effleurant au passage celle de Goku qui frissonna.

Le sourire de Kôgaiji s'élargit alors qu'il mangeait silencieusement ses pop-corn.

Goku, heureux d'avoir enfin quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent, se remit à regarder le film, sans se soucier de l'effet que lui avait fait la main douce et chaude de son voisin contre la sienne.

L'apparition soudaine de l'assassin à l'écran le fit sursauter et il serra sa main sur l'accoudoir. Il sentit bientôt une main caresser doucement la sienne et se rendit compte que ce qu'il tenait fermement depuis un moment n'était pas l'accoudoir mais le bras de son voisin, posé sur le dit accoudoir.

Il allait retirer sa main mais Kôgaiji la prit dans la sienne et la serra. Goku hésita sur la conduite à tenir mais se sentit tout de même réconforté, même si la main de Kôgaiji l'avait à nouveau fait frissonner. Il sursauta à nouveau quand l'assassin réapparut, mais moins fort, car le contact de sa main le rassurait.

Un peu plus tard, en sursautant, il effleura de son genou celui de son voisin. Il s'éloigna vivement mais Kôgaiji lui ne s'écarta pas, mieux, il déplaça sa jambe, de sorte que leur genoux se touchent.

Goku frissonna à nouveau mais ne bougea pas pour s'éloigner encore, il pressa même sa jambe contre celle de son voisin.

Ils restèrent comme ça un bon moment, jusqu'à ce que Kôgaiji s'enhardisse à poser sa main sur le genou de son voisin qui frissonna pour la énième fois.

Goku avait toujours les yeux rivés sur l'écran mais était totalement concentré sur cette main qui glissait sur sa cuisse, sur ces ongles qui traçaient de petits cercles sur la toile fine de son pantalon, remontant inexorablement, toujours plus haut.

Troublé, il osa enfin glisser sa main sur la cuisse de son voisin, qui se fendit d'un large sourire dévoilant ses canines.

Il embrasserait presque Hakkai, sur ce coup. Mais bon, Gojyo le ferait très bien à sa place, ce soir, chez lui…

Un énième sursaut de Goku le tira hors de ses pensées et il le sentit avec joie se blottir tout contre lui, légèrement tremblant. Il déposa un baiser sur le front du garçon qui commença à se détendre peu à peu.

Il finit par être totalement apaisé et se prit même à ronronner de bonheur. Il oublia complètement le film et se concentra uniquement sur ce corps chaud contre le sien , sur ces mains douces qui le caressaient tendrement, sur ces lèvres fines qui se posaient de temps à autre sur son front ou dans ses cheveux.

Le film se termina quelques instants plus tard, mais Goku et Kôgaiji restèrent jusqu'à la fin du générique, tendrement enlacés. Quand tous les autres furent sortis et que le personnel de ménage arriva, il se levèrent et sortirent de la salle.

Au détour d'un couloir, Kôgaiji plaqua doucement sa proie contre le mur et le regarda dans les yeux, cherchant une approbation. Ayant trouvé ce qu'il voulait dans le regard doré, il ferma les yeux et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son vis à vis, qui l'accueillit avec plaisir.

Goku noua ses bras autour de son cou et le força à venir plus près, pour approfondir leur découverte de l'autre.

Ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, et dans leur regard passa tout le désir retenu depuis quelques temps.

Kôgaiji sourit et lui proposa de prendre un verre tous les deux.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Un long sifflement admiratif résonna dans l'entrée, couvrant le bruit de la petite fontaine qui coulait tranquillement.

Hakkai rangea le trousseau de clés dans sa poche et admira également le magnifique hall. Il aurait pu contenir tout son studio. La décoration était de style oriental et la fontaine donnait une ambiance apaisante.

Ils traversèrent l'immense hall pour tomber sur un salon encore plus grand, sectionné en plusieurs parties, chacune d'un style différent.

Gojyo s'arrêta un instant devant le home cinéma, dans le coin rouge et ocre du salon, et tomba à genoux.

« Il s'embête vraiment pas, le Kôgaiji »

« J'ai l'impression que cet écran plasma a l'air plus intéressant que moi. »

le métis se releva et prit son ami dans ses bras pour enfouir son nez dans son cou

« T'inquiètes, je vais m'occuper de ton cas…on monte ? »

Ils prirent donc l'immense escalier de marbre blanc recouvert d'un épais tapis rouge, et s'amusèrent à visiter toutes les chambres, chacune munie d'une salle de bain privée.

Ils trouvèrent la chambre de Ririn, remplie à ras bort de peluches, et celle de Kôgaiji, juste à coté.

Ils choisirent pour finir une chambre munie d'un grand lit à baldaquins et d'un grand balcon donnant sur la piscine, au milieu des arbres.

Gojyo prit Hakkai dans ses bras comme une mariée et le déposa délicatement sur le lit avant d'y grimper à son tour et de tirer les rideaux, les plongeant tous deux dans une obscurité des plus agréables.

Le métis embrassa tendrement son aimé en glissant ses mains sous sa chemise, caressant la peau douce couverte de chair de poule malgré la tiédeur de la chambre.

Il s'agenouilla sur son aimé et retira la chemise encombrante pour se mettre à embrasser et lécher la peau mate délicieusement sucrée.

Hakkai gémit doucement alors que son amant découvrait petit à petit son corps.

Il glissa ses mains sous le T-shirt du métis pour lui caresser le dos. Il se crispa légèrement, laissant quatre petites marques rouges dans le dos de Gojyo quand la langue de celui-ci s'arrêta sur un téton, le lécha, le goûta, le mordilla, apprenant par cœur ce goût si délectable.

Il descendit lentement le long du torse frémissant de désir, passant sur chaque muscle tendu à l'extrême. Hakkai désormais ne retenait plus ses soupirs et ses gémissements, alors que ses mains ses perdaient dans les cheveux sang.

Gojyo atteignit enfin le bouton du pantalon qu'il défit d'un coup de dent et fit lentement descendre la fermeture éclair avant de lui retirer totalement son pantalon, bientôt suivi de son boxer depuis longtemps devenu trop petit pour lui.

Il se releva à demi pour admirer sa future proie et se lécha ostensiblement les babines avant de redescendre pour s'attaquer au plat de résistance, arrachant un gémissement plus fort au brun qui se tortillait sous ses caresses expertes.

Gojyo s'appliqua à faire gémir son amour de plus en plus fort avant de glisser un doigt inquisiteur, préalablement léché, dans son intimité.

Hakkai eu un petit sursaut de douleur sous l'intrusion mais les lèvres humides et brûlantes qui s'activaient entre ses cuisses eurent tôt fait de lui faire oublier la douleur et un plaisir encore plus intense l'envahit.

Gojyo s'affaira à bien préparer son amour pour qu'il ne ressente par la suite que du plaisir. Il glissa un deuxième doigt humide puis y mêla sa langue, quittant à contrecœur la friandise dont il se délectait depuis quelques minutes. Le considérant prêt, il se releva et s'insinua tout doucement en lui, à l'écoute du moindre gémissement. Il resta un moment immobile, le laissant s'habituer à sa présence avant de commencer à bouger doucement puis de plus en plus vite.

Ils se libérèrent en même temps dans un cri de délivrance qui résonna dans toute la maison vide. Gojyo s'écroula sur son amant, un air de béatitude totale peint sur ses traits.

Il tira sur la couette défaite et la rabattit sur leurs corps nus encore entremêlés.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Kôgaiji sirota son chocolat, les yeux perdus dans ceux de son vis-à-vis. Il sourit en se léchant la moustache de lait déposée sur ses lèvres. Goku pouffa et se leva à demi pour essuyer du bout du doigt la mousse qu'il avait sur le bout du nez. Kôgaiji attrapa son poignet avant qu'il ne se rassoie et suça longuement le bout du doigt de Goku qui rosit légèrement.

Ils se rassirent face à face et se sourirent à nouveau, avant qu'un cri suraigu ne les interrompe dans leur non-conversation.

« Kôgaijiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! »

L'intéressé se hérissa et se jeta sur Goku en sautant par dessus la table, pour l'embrasser fougueusement, après s'être excusé par avance. Ses mains se posèrent jalousement sur les hanches du garçon qui commença à gémir doucement entre ses lèvres.

Quand il eut compté exactement trois « boum » sonores et un tonitruant « Kyaah » suivi d'un bruit de fuite précipitée agrémentée du bruit de flaques de sang tombant à terre, il lâcha Goku en s'excusant à nouveau.

Mais celui-ci ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'expliquer et le reprit par la nuque pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Lorsqu'il le lâcha enfin, Goku lui fit un petit clin d'œil, signe qu'il acceptait ses excuses.

« Je disais donc, avant que tu ne me coupes, que ces filles étaient une faction dissidente du fan club de Hakkai, à force de nous voir ensemble ces temps-ci, elles se sont mises à imaginer des trucs, et maintenant à chaque fois qu'elles me voient avec un gars, elles se font des films…alors je me suis dit qu'il fallait soigner le mal par le mal. »

« Oui, et puis ça t'arrangeais plutôt… »

« Et surtout…ça marche… » répondit il en montrant les trois corps évanouis derrière lui, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

« Allons y maintenant, avant que l'autre ne revienne »

ils payèrent donc leurs boissons et sortirent, main dans la main.

« Je t'inviterais bien chez moi, mais ça va pas vraiment être possible…y a euh…des travaux, d'ailleurs je vais dormir à l'hôtel ce soir. »

Goku capta le discret appel et proposa :

« Tu vas pas payer l'hôtel, viens dormir chez moi, ça me dérange pas. Par contre…y a qu'un seul lit. »

Kôgaiji sourit de toutes ses dents en disant que ça ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde.

« Par contre…je suis habitué à dormir nu, ça ne t'embête pas ? »

« Pas du tout, puisque moi aussi… »

Ca n'était pas tout à fait vrai, mais bon, c'était un pieu mensonge.

Ils marchèrent donc jusqu'à chez Goku, le sourire aux lèvres. Ils s'installèrent devant la télé, tendrement enlacés, et restèrent là un bon moment, les mains caressant doucement les corps, les lèvres embrassaient les peaux, délicatement. Bientôt les baisers se firent plus fiévreux, les caresses plus précises, et la télé ne tourna plus pour personne, les garçons n'ayant plus d'yeux que l'un pour l'autre.

Goku attrapa la télécommande et éteignit l'ennuyeuse machine avant d'arrêter Kôgaiji, en train de dévorer son cou, pour l'emmener dans sa chambre, afin d'être un peu plus confortablement installés. Kôgaiji en profita pour lui retirer totalement sa chemise, grande ouverte depuis quelques minutes.

Ils s'allongèrent sur le grand futon qui occupait presque toute la pièce et reprirent leurs activités là où ils s'étaient arrêtés, Kôgaiji continuant à déguster la peau mate de son aimé qui se prit à gémir en déchirant presque la chemise de Kôgaiji.

Ils caressa la peau brûlante ainsi découverte, l'attirant toujours plus près et entourant sa taille de ses cuisses. La bouche de Kôgaiji épousait la moindre des courbes du garçon qui se prit à gémir de plus en plus à mesure que Kôgaiji descendait le long de sont torse, laissant une traînée humide et brûlante sur la peau douce.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il descendait, ses mains se glissaient dans le son pantalon pour caresser les fesses musclées de son futur amant.

Bientôt devint trop encombrant et Kôgaiji le lui retira pour pouvoir voir ce qu'il touchait. Il se rejeta ensuite sur son corps et le dévora avec application. Il se lécha les lèvres et fit doucement glisser le boxer de Goku le long de ses cuisses.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Goku se réveilla dans les bras de Kôgaiji alors qu'Hakkai en faisait de même dans ceux de Gojyo.

Un sourire identique éclaira leurs visages, et ils se rendormirent sur le torse de leurs amants respectifs.

* * *

Alors bien ? bien ? très bien ? vous vouliez plus de lemon avec Kôgaiji ? et ben dites le dans une petite review, c'est gratuit et ça fait toujours plaisir ! 


End file.
